Travesura Realizada
by g.r.a.92
Summary: Las clases comienzan nuevamente y los merodeadores se aburren demasiado, aparte que el hecho de estar a casi 40º y con un maravilloso dia no ayuda demasiado el estar encerrado... asi que sera mejor relizar un plan de escape URGENTE...


TRAVESURA REALIZADA

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

Era un día muy hermoso, en inicios de primavera, tan fresco y soleado como para estar fuera, al aire libre, con una bebida fría a las orillas del lago, disfrutando y relajándose, solo eso. Pero para los alumnos de séptimo año no existía esa suerte, ni tenían ese privilegio, bueno en general, todo Hogwarts.

Habían comenzado clases nuevamente, después de unas geniales y largas vacaciones y el simple hecho de volver a clases era algo espantoso además de aburrido; pero más aburrido era para ciertos chicos de séptimo que no estaban muy acostumbrados a permanecer callados, además de ser considerados los mas revoltosos del colegio, este grupo era conocido como los merodeadores: 4 chicos, unidos por una amistad tan fuerte, y tan grande nunca antes vista aparte de un secreto que todos compartían; estos eran; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Se encontraban en un aula del séptimo piso, específicamente en la clase de historia de la magia.

El aula era pequeña y oscura y hacia un calor tan tremendo que lo único que apetecía era andar desnudo por ahí, pero obviamente eso sería algo que iría en contra de todo moralidad. Los alumnos estaban tan aburridos que bostezaban constantemente y un poco mas y se caían de sus sillas, mientras inútilmente intentaban por todos los medios tomar notas ¡Y todavía faltaban 2 horas!

A Peter eso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo y se dedicaba a garabatear su pergamino, entender o no la clase le daba exactamente lo mismo, todo lo contrario a Remus que buscaba todos los medios posibles para copiar lo que el profesor decía y entenderlo a la perfección sin quedarse dormido o morirse deshidratado en el intento, en cuanto a Sirius por provenir de una familia de magos muy antigua, conocía todas esas historias al revés y derecho y simplemente se había ocultado tras un libro y en ese momento dormía, mientras que James contrario a todos estaba muy feliz y agradecía al tiempo por el calor ya que eso provocaba que las chicas usaran una falda mas pequeña, se bajaran las medias y las camisas las tuvieran desabrochadas y sin corbata, bueno, en realidad no le interesaban como se veían todas las chicas, solo se dedicaba a observar a cierta pelirroja llamada Lily Evans, que vestía como todas, tenia el cabello recogido, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y tomaba notas muy apresurada con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido; a James le encantaba observarla ¡Se veía tan hermosa!, simplemente le encantaba esta chica.

- ¡Basta! Ya no puedo mas- gritó Remus mientras tiraba el pesado libro sobre la banca, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran aunque el profesor no se dio ni cuenta.

-¿Qué pasó Lunático?- dijo Sirius mientras se desperezaba, volteaba a ver a su amigo y ayudaba a Peter a levantarse quien se había caído por el grito.

-No lo aguanto más, estoy aburrido y el calor no ayuda mucho que digamos- respondió el chico mientras guardaba sus cosas.

- Tienes razón, Remus- dijo James mientras sonreía traviesamente.

-¿Y qué proponen?- preguntó Peter algo asustado.

-Una maniobra de escape-dijo Remus finalmente sonriendo maliciosamente, después de todo tenía alma de merodeador.

-Me gusta como piensas, amigo- apoyó el ojiazul.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo cornamenta- ¿El plan?

- Canuto, los hechizos de fuego; Cornamenta, las bombas fétidas y Peter la distracción- sonriendo- mientras que ya daré la alerta.

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo- dijo Peter emocionado.

Varios minutos después ya tenían todo listo para la maniobra de escape y realmente estaban ansiosos por salir, pero debían cerciorarse de que no los vieran y los atraparan en el acto, aunque seguramente y después los culparían de todos modos.

¿Listos? 3, 2,1… ¡Ahora!-dijo Remus.

Inmediatamente Peter comió un dulce que lo hizo sangrar y ponerse pálido, aunque la verdad era que se sentía muy bien, pero hizo gritos de "dolor", mientras Remus gritaba porque lo ayudaran, y todos los alumnos los rodeaban, uno de ellos aprovecho para llamar a la profesora Mcgonagall, ese era el gran momento.

James sacó unas 10 bombas fétidas y las lanzó por el salón, mientras que Sirius empezó a convocar un hechizo para crear un falso fuego, que parecía muy real y muy fuerte, pero en realidad no quemaba y es mas hasta era frío.

De inmediato el profesor Binns que hasta ese momento había estado distraído se dio cuenta del alboroto, lo cual fue muy raro ya que nunca se percataba de nada.

¡TODOS FUERA AHORA!- gritó, haciendo que todos se percataran y salieran del salón, mientras el atravesaba una de las paredes.

Salir de esa aula fue un gran alivio para todos, aunque algunos estaban muy asustados por el incidente, rápidamente se recuperaron al percatarse de que tendrían toda la tarde libre y podrían salir a disfrutar del espléndido día. Todos los alumnos de séptimo se dieron a la fuga, y salieron a disfrutar de los jardines del colegio.

Rápidamente se armó algún tipo de gran fiesta improvisada, algunos estaban bajo las sombras de grandes árboles refrescándose con cerveza de mantequilla (cortesía de los merodeadores), charlando y riendo muy animadamente; otros jugaban como pequeños niños, y es que la sensación de estar sin presiones de tantas responsabilidades que les correspondían por ser ya unos jóvenes adultos, les hizo recodar la libertad de su niñez, cuando lo único que importaba era jugar y no había adultos diciéndote:"madura", "crece", ni tampoco importaba lo que dijeran los demás, nadie los juzgaba por su comportamiento, ya que al fin y al cabo eran niños, ¡Que bueno era recordar esos tiempos!; otros recordaban su niñez estando descalzos y sumergiéndose en el lago simplemente liberando su mente y disfrutando.

Mientras toda esta escena se vivía en las afueras del colegio, dentro, por una ventana, una molesta profesora Mcgonagall hablaba con un anciano profesor director de Hogwarts:

¡Esto es algo inaudito!- decía Minerva, muy molesta.- Deberán ser castigados y es mejor que controlemos toda esta situación tan vergonzosa inmediatamente- añadió mirando al director.

Minerva, son jóvenes, déjalos que disfruten lo que les queda de niños, deja que vuele su imaginación, que vuelvan a creer en lo increíble, porque muy pronto crecerán y les espera un mundo muy duro, lleno de guerras, odio y adultos que olvidaron que alguna vez fueron niños- dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía- Muy pronto crecerán pero esperemos que se conviertan en adultos con mentes y corazones de niños. Aunque lamentablemente otros no lo harán así y sus corazones se llenaran de odio, codicia y olvidaran a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos o de donde vienen, y como comenzaron.

Dicho esto se retiró, dejando a una Minerva Mcgonagall muy confundida.

Bueno pues creo que esto realmente valdrá la pena por el castigo que nos impondrán- dijo Sirius bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

Ya lo creo, Canuto- apoyó James, chocando su vaso con el de su amigo.

¡Hey chicos!- Llamó una pelirroja- ¡Buen trabajo!

¿Escuché bien?- preguntó un asombrado Sirius- ¿La prefecta perfecta no está enojada?- dijo muy incrédulo aun.

No esta vez, Black- dijo Lily sonriendo- Quizás después de todo tu y Potter no sean tan imbéciles- añadió mientras sonreía y disimuladamente guiñaba un ojo a James, que solo sonrió ante el gesto.

Bueno, merodeadores- comenzó Remus mientras los otros reían- Tengo que decirlo: ¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!


End file.
